She's All I Ever Had
by Flaming Moth
Summary: Liley oneshot, songfic. Companion piece to Where You Are. Lilly reflects on her time spent with Miley, all leading up to a tragic event.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own _Hannah Montana_ or the song "She's All I Ever Had" by Ricky Martin. I'm merely using them for the entertainment purposes of this story. I only had to change one word in the song to make it fit within the realities of this oneshot. Just like with the other songfic, it helps to listen to this song to convey what I'm trying to make you feel. Lol, does that make sense?_

_Now, with all that aside, I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I use this time to update my other two stories? Well, I was listening to music yesterday and for some reason this song popped up in my head. I listened to it and watched the music video. BAM! Instant inspiration. I wasn't even planning on doing something like this, but fate decided to speak differently. So I hope you enjoy!_

**S****HE'S ****A****LL ****I E****VER**** H****AD**

_Here I am  
>On broken wings<br>Quiet thoughts  
>Unspoken dreams<br>Here I am  
>Alone again<br>I need her now  
>To hold my hand<em>

Lilly couldn't believe this was actually happening. How could fate be so cruel? What had she done to deserve this? She was dead. Nothing more than a lost soul. No physical body. Nothing. To say she felt broken would be an understatement. No longer would she be able to do the things she loved. No longer would she be able to pursue her dreams. She felt alone. And to top things off, she needed Miley now more than ever. But she couldn't. She would never be able to so much as hold her hand anymore.

Lilly's eyes widened. "Miley…" she whispered.

_She's all, she's all I ever had  
>She's the air I breathe, yeah<br>She's all, she's all I ever had_

As her thoughts turned to her girlfriend, she began to cry. Everything in her life had been going great. She had wonderful friends and a family who took her in. But the greatest thing she'd been blessed with happened the day she and Miley became a couple. It was the best feeling in the world. They had been through thick and thin as friends, but now they were able to make that journey in a better way. Her entire world had revolved around her brunette companion. She needed her as much as she needed oxygen. And it was all taken away within the blink of an eye.

_It's the way she makes me feel  
>It's the only thing that's real<br>It's the way she understands  
>She's my lover, she's my friend<br>When I look into her eyes  
>It's the way I feel inside<br>Like the one I want to be  
>She's all I'll ever need<em>

As her crying subsided, Lilly's mind drifted back to random memories of her relationship with Miley. How they first became friends. All the crazy schemes that Miley would drag her into. The fights they had that threatened to end their friendship. But more importantly, the transition to girlfriends and everything that came with that territory. She had never felt this way about anybody before. Just looking into Miley's eyes would send shivers down her spine. Lilly was certain that this was true love. Being around Miley made her want to be a better person. Not just for them but for everything in general. She truly brought out the best in her and Lilly didn't think she needed anything else in her life as long as Miley was around.

_So much time  
>So much pain (but)<br>There's one thing  
>That still remains (it's the)<br>The way she cared  
>The love we shared<br>And through it all  
>She's always been there<em>

Before Lilly knew it, time had passed. It all seemed to be moving too quickly for her tastes. She had attended her own funeral and was heartbroken at the sight of everyone crying over her. But that was nothing compared to the stab she felt in her heart when she had caught sight of Miley. Her facial expression and the emotions that radiated off of her in waves had hit Lilly like a ton of bricks. She could actually _feel_ them. And that shattered her heart even more than it already was.

Through all the sadness that she could feel, there was one thing that stood out just as strongly: how much love Miley had for her. The passion she felt reminded Lilly of the first time they had made love. The feelings she had then felt like the ones Miley was projecting now. A love so strong that it made her dizzy and she felt like passing out, if that was even possible for her. It was then that Lilly decided she would act as Miley's guardian angel.

_She's all, she's all I ever had  
>In a world so cold, so empty<br>She's all, she's all I ever had_

Every day Lilly would stick by Miley's side. Even though she couldn't touch her physically, she tried to help her get through this in a more spiritual sense. It didn't take long for Lilly to figure out that she could contact Miley through her dreams. It didn't make sense to her, but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be with Miley in any way that she could. This seemed to help Miley a lot, especially since her depression seemed to be taking over in the waking world and Lilly feared for her safety. She would convince Miley within her dreams that everything would be okay and that she would always be there, watching over her. For the most part, Miley truly believed her. That is, until she woke up. Once the harsh reality settled in again, Miley would slip back into her depressed state, a little worse each and every time. Lilly could tell that she felt empty inside. And it crushed her.

_It's the way she makes me feel  
>It's the only thing that's real<br>It's the way she understands  
>She's my lover, she's my friend<br>And when I look into her eyes  
>It's the way I feel inside<br>Like the one I want to be  
>She's all I'll ever need<em>

Despite Miley's escalating sadness, Lilly continued trying to be there for her. She had made a promise to herself, before all this happened, that she would stand by Miley's side no matter where life took them. This thought made Lilly smile as she remembered just how true those words were for her. The day of her tragic death, Lilly had come to an important decision. A decision that had been nestled in her pocket. A decision that she was finally going to propose to Miley that very night. She had been thinking about it for the past couple of months, wondering if it was a good idea at first. Without a second thought, she knew it was. Miley made her feel entirely too special. And she was more than certain that Miley felt the same way about her. It was only a matter of saving up her hard-earned money to buy Miley a decent engagement ring.

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

She remembered telling Miley that she had to work that day, but it was only a cover to hide what she was truly doing. She spent that entire day running around getting things ready for her proposal. The ring was the last thing she needed to get. Once it was in her possession, she had headed home with a happy heart. However, things didn't end on a happy note. Maybe if her thoughts hadn't been occupied about the upcoming evening, she would have noticed the vehicle heading straight for her. But her thoughts had been occupied and before she knew it, she had heard the sickening sound of metal being crushed before the pain enveloped her body and she was thrown into a world of darkness.

_It's the way she makes me feel_  
><em>It's the only thing that's real<em>  
><em>It's the way she understands<em>  
><em>She's my lover, she's my friend<em>  
><em>And when I look into her eyes<em>  
><em>It's the way I feel inside<em>  
><em>Like the one I want to be<em>  
><em>She's all I'll ever need<em>

Lilly was suddenly snapped back into reality as a horrible feeling suddenly overcame her. She sought out Miley and was frozen by what she saw and what she felt. No. She couldn't. She wouldn't! Lilly had never before seen such fire and determination in Miley's eyes. She wasn't even sure if Miley was aware of what was going on. The only thing that Lilly could focus on was the deep inner emotion Miley was currently going through. And it wasn't good. Lilly knew that Miley loved her more than anything, but was she truly worth it for the price Miley was wanting to pay? No, NO! Of course she wasn't! And as much as Lilly wished that this wasn't happening, there was nothing she could do as she watched Miley go through the heartbroken process of committing suicide.

_It's the way she makes me feel  
>It's the only thing that's real<br>It's the way she understands  
>She's my lover, she's my friend<br>And when I look into her eyes  
>It's the way I feel inside<br>Like the one I want to be  
>She's all I'll ever need<em>

Even as Miley continued on, Lilly was desperate to get her to stop. She tried reaching out for her, only for her ghostly being to pass right through Miley's own physical one. She tried to connect with Jackson and Miley's father through their subconscious, telling them that they needed to wake up and save Miley before it was too late. But nothing worked. Absolutely nothing. She was forced to watch as Miley's life slowly slipped before her eyes. The girl she loved so much was on the very brink of death and it tore her to pieces. And just like that, Miley was gone. Forever. Lilly slowly sank to her knees in disbelief, her eyes tearing up as a strangled sob escaped her lips.

_Here I am_

It was only when she heard her name from a familiar voice that Lilly froze. Hardly believing her ears, she arose from her spot on the ground before slowly turning towards the source of the voice. Her eyes widened and she felt like the wind was knocked out of her. For there before her stood Miley Stewart, smiling.

Her best friend. Her soulmate. …Her angel.

_**Author's Afterword:**__ Awww! __*tear* I felt like the other songfic that ties into this one was too depressing. I wanted them to end on a happier note, although I don't even know if you could consider this much happier. Amazingly, I never intended to go far with my songfics, but this story has spurred on two more ideas that I have for the future. I want to do an ACTUAL prequel that centers on the memories that were mentioned in the two stories. I also want to do a sequel that deals with them in the afterlife but with a little twist. Both of these would be actual stories, however they won't be songfics. I'm not even sure if they would work._

_Anywho, let me know what you think! I know I'm always critical about my stories (who isn't?), and once again I feel…skeptical about this one. But it didn't want to go away so I went with it. I would love hearing feedback from you guys out there. It makes me feel special inside. ;)_


End file.
